Dying
by DairamK
Summary: Somebody is dead and Abby calls McGee for comfort - but who is it that is dead? McAbby, My first ever fanfiction, love to have some feedback. And it's completed - I'm working on a sequel :D
1. A Wakeup Call

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… But I would like to donate this story to my friend's cat, which died, and then inspired me to write this… He was the closest to my own cat that I'm ever going to get.

A Wakeup call

His phone rang.

Well at least that much he could register. He was still half asleep, and the sound from the phone came from so far away that he couldn't quit compel himself to get up and answer. The dream he'd dreamt was so good. She'd been back in his arms and they were laughing.

Realizing that he couldn't fall asleep again until the sound stopped and that the sound would not stop until he answered his phone, he drowsily reached for the phone.

"Hello" he said with a voice still heavy with sleep. He hadn't even bothered to open his eyes.

"McGee!" She said in a panic-like voice. Instantly he was awake – something was wrong.

"Abby" he said rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?" worry overtaking him.

"He's dead" she said. He was still heavy from sleep and couldn't quite get a grip of what she was saying.

"What? Abby, who's dead?" he asked. She didn't answer but when he heard her stifle a quiet weep he was instantly awake. "I'm coming over" he said already hanging up and making his way to the shower.


	2. A Long Night

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

I hope that this chapter gives you some idea of what it's all about :D

Still dedicated to my friend's cat, Fritz.

And thank you so much for the reviews I loved them – and they all brought a healthy smile upon my face :D

A long night

He'd planned to knock three times. Three powerful knocks, so that she was aware that he was here for her, and that he would be strong for her. But he nearly knocked her down when he got to the third knock.

The door swung open and his hand stopped right in front of her face. The look that met him teared at his heart.

She was standing right in front of him, bloodshed and puffy eyes, the hair hanging loose and tired down her back and her shoulders looked so heavy he was afraid she couldn't carry them. And yet, to him, her beauty was breathtaking. As a reflex he stepped inside, closed the door and took her into a strong embrace.

When she felt him hold her, she just let it go. She let the tears stream down her face, she let her legs have the brake that they so needed and just gave into the embrace. He was her savior. She was worn down by stress, hurt and plain sorrow. She had no strength left.

He just kept on holding her and let her get it all out.

He whispered her reassuring in her ear as he rocked her back and forth.

"there there… It's alright. It's all gonna be fine. Just let it all out… shh… It's OK, Abby, just let it out."

He didn't know how long they stood like that, but it had started raining outside. Not that it had anything to do with anything, but he'd noticed. He'd noticed how it had started has small random raindrops and had evolved into the steady stream that it was now.

She leaned back to be able to look at his face.

"Thank you, Tim" she said. He reached up and whipped away some stray tears on her cheeks.

"You're very welcome, Abs." he said, giving her a little smile. "Anytime, and you know it" She nodded slightly whipping away the rest of the tears smudging her make-up all over her face at the same time.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. She didn't respond. "Go sit on the couch, then I'll make some tea." He pushed her lightly in the direction of the couch to tell her that she should do it now. And so she did. When he was sure that she'd reached the couch okay he went into the kitchen.

He didn't have to ask her where anything was. He knew it by heart. She hadn't changed anything in her apartment since back then. Not even her bedroom had changed after he'd used it as inspiration for "Deep Six". Typical Abby - just being herself. He grinned slightly at the thought.

As he waited for the water to boil he caught his own reflection in the window. He looked a bit worn out too. Not as much as Abby, but enough that he would have recommended himself some sleep, even if there was an ongoing investigation. He recognized the tiredness slowly creep into his body.

He shook his head. That wasn't what he was here for. He was here to support her. One of her friends had died, but who?

He knew most of her friends, more or less. Or at least he thought he did. But why hadn't he heard anything. HE was the one who had the badge.

Truth be told he wasn't quite sure Gibbs, Ducky, Tony or even Palmer would contact him before Abby. She was closer with everyone than he was, he mused. She'd known them all longer than him. Ziva would probably call him first. Or maybe not. Abby did also have a special relationship with her.

McGee's train of thoughts was interrupted by the water boiling. He put the tea bags in the water in his favorite pot and placed it on a tray along with two cups, milk, sugar, honey and spoons. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the forthcoming long and hard night.


	3. A Fritz

**Disclaimer: **I didn't get to own anything 

So in this chapter I introduce you all to Fritz…

--- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: ---

A Fritz

As he entered the living room area, he noticed that Abby hadn't moved since he went into the kitchen. She sat with her bag against the backrest hugging her knees up under her chin and stared out into the room. He sat the tray down on the coffee table while taking a seat next to her on the couch, one knee on the couch and facing her.

He stroked her lightly on the arm making his presence known. She gave a hint of a nod telling him that she'd noticed.

He poured her a cup of tea giving her to spoons with sugar and a bit of milk, knowing that was how she drank it.

"Here" he said handing it over. She received it and started stirring the spoon in the cup. He poured a cup for himself adding honey and milk and stirred his cup as well.

They sat in silence for little while. He didn't want to push her. But when she didn't say anything he spoke up.

"So… What happened?" he asked and immediately regretting it as her face once again started to look tormented.

"Well…" she started. "I had some extra work that I brought home with me, because I wanted it to be done, so that I didn't have that to think about in the morning, you know. Because you of all people know how irritating that is, and how I can't focus with a workload starring me in the face" she rambled on in her usual Abby manor. "not that I don't like my work, I mean, I love my work. You should also know that. I mean, you also love your job, which is great, although not so much, because of the everyday danger and guns and criminals wanting to harm all of you guys. I mean, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to…" she stopped to sob.

McGee put down his cup and took her in his arms to comfort her. Rocking her back and forth he realized that this had really hit her deep. And again he wondered who it might be, that were dead. It must have been somebody she'd mentioned before. Maybe it was somebody he knew as well. And he immediately thought of the team again.

"You're so sweet Timmy." She mumbled against his neck.

He smiled slightly, while he kept on rocking her back and forth and stroking comforting circles on her back.

"So you had brought home some work?" McGee asked after some time.

"Yeah. It wasn't much. Just some more check-ups that Fritz could do." McGee remembered how her home computer was named Fritz, just like all of her equipment in her lab, or Labby as she liked to call it, had names and military ranks. Her home equipment didn't have ranks since they weren't in the military, Labby being in the Navy Yard an all.

McGee nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Well, he was done rather quickly so I started playing some videogames. And the Fritz started to say all kinds of nonsense about how it would all go faster and better if just downloaded some programs." Abby started shaking. McGee figured they were close to the phone call he thought she'd got with the bad news and whispered some comforting words to her and she continued.

"So I downloaded some and it all want better but then all of a sudden he just went black… He just stopped talking. And smoke came from the hard disk. It was like he was staring me right in the face asking for help, and I couldn't do anything. He just died – and I did it."

And then it was all clear to McGee what had happened. He quickly got up from the coach staring madly at Abby who was taking back by the sudden movement.

"So it's Fritz who's dead!?" he asked in shock, almost yelling.

--- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: --- :: ---

I would like you all to remember that Abby really do love puppies. And that I think that her equipment is right up there next to the puppy.

I think that if you could put it in some kind of order it would be something like this: she loves her equipment as we'd love our pet or a puppy, and she would love a puppy just as we would our family or lovers :D


End file.
